


I wanna make your body scream

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Casual Sex, Consensual Infidelity, Dressing Room Sex, FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Shower Sex, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: When their girlfriends are too busy to travel to Russia, Gerard and Sergio end up spending their day off together.Sequel toI wanna be the star of my own fantasy





	I wanna make your body scream

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to _I wanna be the star of my own fantasy_. It's not really necessary to read it before reading this one, but it might give some helpful background info on the nature of Sergio and Gerard's relationship.
> 
> Title borrowed from _Freak me_ by Campsite Dream.

Sergio stretches languidly in the soft grass, feels it prickle against his skin and it feels nice to just lie there and do absolutely nothing for once. He’s alone on the pitch, the rest of the team already back at the hotel, so he doesn’t really pay much attention to his surroundings until there’s suddenly a large shadow blocking all sunlight.

He blinks his eyes open slowly, frowning when he spots Gerard’s face looming over him. 

“What are you still doing out here?” Gerard asks, staring down at him quizzically.

“Enjoying the sun.”

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for family day?”

Sergio shakes his head sadly. “They’re not coming.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Sergio shrugs and props himself up on his elbows. “Pilar just started working again and she’s already got her hands full with the kids. Doesn’t make much sense to travel this far for just one day.”

“Yeah,” Gerard says and sits down next to him, folds his legs under his body. “So what’s your plan for today?”

“No idea,” Sergio grins. “Lie around here until i get bored.”

Gerard laughs. “Mind if i join you?”

“Not at all,” Sergio closes his eyes and tilts his face into the warmth of the sun. “Shakira still on tour?”

“Yeah,” Gerard answers, stretching out next to him and mirroring his posture. He runs his fingers through the slightly damp grass and sighs. “This is nice.”

“Of course it is. It was my idea after all,” Sergio grins and ends up with a handful of grass in his face. “Don’t be mean,” he pouts and wipes at his face.

Gerard laughs. “Then don’t be an idiot,” he reaches out and wipes at a piece of grass stuck to Sergio’s mouth, lets his thumb linger unnecessarily long on his full bottom lip.

Sergio’s mouth curls into a lazy smile and he’s almost tempted to close his lips around the thick finger and suck on it, just to see Gerard’s eyes go dark, but he doesn’t. “You know,” he says instead and rolls onto his side, pokes Gerard’s arm with his index. “There’s a mall around here. We should go later.”

Gerard snorts. “I’m not going shopping with you.”

“Why not?” Sergio turns his head and blinks up at Gerard. “You could really use my help. You always wear the most boring things.”

“I’m not letting you pick out clothes for me. You have horrible taste,” Gerard laughs and swats at Sergio’s thigh, lets his hand rest on the tattooed skin.

“Oh come on, some color would do you good,” Sergio smirks and arches into Gerard’s touch. “And i have amazing taste.”

“Sure,” Gerard’s fingers idly trace along the black lines and Sergio shudders. “How many new ones did you get?”

Sergio shrugs. “A couple.” He smiles down faintly at the newest addition on his hand, but Gerard is still busy with his thigh, fingers now moving inwards, the touch so soft it almost tickles.

“Why would you even get a bunny tattooed?” Gerard asks, fingers tracing lightly along the red lines.

“It’s Junior’s plushie,” Sergio explains, watching Gerard’s hand move under the fabric of his rolled up shorts and he’s about to launch into a longer explanation, but it’s pretty obvious that Gerard isn’t listening, bottom lip pulled between his teeth in concentration as he tries to decipher the writing on Sergio’s thigh. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out what you got all the way up there,” Gerard chuckles and dips his hand between Sergio’s legs, pushing as much of the fabric to the side as he can manage.

Sergio laughs. “Can you maybe leave my pants on?”

“Nothing i haven’t seen before,” Gerard rubs along the black lines on the inside of his thigh and Sergio barely manages to swallow a moan when the back of Gerard’s hand brushes against his balls. “And you’re wearing underwear anyway.”

“Maybe i’m not,” Sergio smirks and wriggles his hips.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Gerard grins and pulls at Sergio’s waistband, twisting his body so he can peek underneath it. He looks almost disappointed when his eyes settle on the plain black cotton of his underwear. “Boring,” he whispers as he lets the band snap back into place and pushes up Sergio’s shirt instead.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Sergio shrugs, his hips bucking up involuntarily when Gerard’s thumb starts playing with his pelvic tattoo.

Gerard nudges his hip softly. “Turn over. I wanna see the rest.”

“You just want at my ass,” Sergio laughs, making no attempt at moving.

“I always want your ass,” Gerard grins.

“I know,” Sergio winks at him and jumps to his feet. “Come on, let’s shoot some penalties,” he flips up one of the footballs and kicks it towards Gerard.

Gerard grunts when it bounces off of his hip. “Why?

“Because you’re already getting handsy,” Sergio laughs and joggs towards the goal. “Come on.”

“Fine,” Gerard follows reluctantly, adjusts the ball on the penalty spot while he watches Sergio bounce around on the goal line. “Ready?”

“Bring it.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Sergio is slowly starting to feel annoyance rise in his chest. So far Gerard has managed to block five of his shots while he only managed to catch one.

“You’re too freaking tall,” he grumbles, when Gerard saves yet another one of his shots.

“Remind me who’s in the lead again,” Gerard laughs, bumping against Sergio’s shoulder as they switch places.

Sergio glares angrily, but then Gerard’s next shot sails right into his arms and his mouth curls into a pleased smile.

Gerard frowns. “What are we even playing for?”

Sergio kicks the ball back to Gerard, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Whatever you want,” he smirks and pulls his shirt over his head.

Gerard groans. “Are you trying to distract me?”

“Is it working?” Sergio grins and crouches down, trying to anticipate the direction of Gerard’s next shot.

“Never,” Gerard laughs, but Sergio doesn’t miss the appreciative glint in Gerard’s eyes, how they’ve turned a shade darker as he dragged his gaze down Sergio’s chest to his stomach.

He licks his lips and straightens up languidly, drags his shorts a little lower, just below the jut of his hip bone.

Gerard’s next shot misses completely. “Damn it.”

Sergio smirks and rushes over to where the ball has rolled under a bench. He bends down, fingertips grappling for the ball as he stretches as far as he can reach. He startles when there’s suddenly a strong hand squeezing his ass.

“Geri,” Sergio warns, but then Gerard’s hands are running up his sides, grasping at his waist and pressing down in the small of his back and he lets out a breathless moan. He lets himself enjoy Gerard’s touch for a few short moments before he finally forces himself to pull away and climbs back to his feet.

“We are not fucking out here,” he says and expertly dodges out of Gerard’s grabby hands. “And i need a shower.”

“Want some company?”

“Always,” Sergio smirks and reaches for his shirt, but Gerard snatches it away just before he can take a proper hold of it.

“I’m keeping this,” he says and stuffs it into the waistband of his pants. “I like you better without one.”

Sergio laughs. “Come on, let’s get inside before someone catches us.”

 

The dressing room is deserted when they finally make it there and Sergio barely manages to get his shoes off before Gerard presses him against the lockers and kisses him firmly, arms coming around his waist and resting on his naked hips as he drags him against his chest. “You think the girls will mind if we do this?” he asks when they pull apart after a while, lips already red and swollen.

“Are you kidding?” Sergio’s laugh turns breathless when Gerard slides his hand down the front of his shorts, strokes him through his underwear. “They’re just gonna ask for another tape.”

“I’m fine with that,” Gerard grins and shoves down Sergio’s pants and underwear. 

Sergio steps out of the pile of fabric, hurries to take off his socks and then he’s back in Gerard’s arms, pressing up against him as Gerard’s hands move to cup his ass and pull him up on tiptoes, their mouthes meeting in another hungry open-mouthed kiss. He slides his hands into Gerard’s hair as the kiss deepens and he can never get enough of how their beards rub against each other, how the rough feel of it prickles against his lips and makes his spine tingle.

He feels Gerard’s erection dig against his thigh and his grip on Gerard’s hair becomes painful.

“Ouch,” Gerard pulls away abruptly.

“Sorry,” Sergio grins sheepishly and tries to move in for another kiss, but Gerard is already moving to unlace his shoes.

“You better get your ass in the shower before i fuck you right here,” Gerard smirks and reaches down to adjust himself. 

Sergio’s eyes follow his hand and his mouth waters at the tent in Gerard’s shorts.

“Let’s go then,” he says eagerly and he’s already moving towards the showers when Gerard holds him back. “What?”

“Do you have your phone?” 

“I’m not taking my phone into the shower,” Sergio says petulantly and it would almost look cute if Gerard wasn’t so distracted by his nakedness.

“Are we seriously gonna argue about whose phone to us?”

“I already cracked my screen the last time,” Sergio pulls Gerard’s shirt over his head and runs his hands down his chest.

Gerard moans when Sergio’s thumb flicks over his nipples. “I told you not to put it there.”

“It would have been perfectly safe if you hadn’t slammed me against the bookcase like that,” Sergio mumbles distractedly, lips sucking on Gerard’s neck and hands sliding under the waistband of Gerard’s pants.

“I don’t remember you complaining.”

Sergio ignores him and scrapes his teeth along the crook of Gerard’s neck, a proud smirk curling on his lips when he feels Gerard shudder.

“You better not leave a mark,” Gerard says breathlessly and ducks away from Sergio’s treacherous mouth. He takes off the rest of his clothes, lets them carelessly pool on the floor before he laces their fingers together and leads Sergio towards the showers.

 

The water is scalding as they crowd together under one of the shower heads. Sergio tilts his head back and he lets his mind wander, a content sigh spilling from his lips as he feels his muscles relax, eyes fluttering closed as their dicks rub against each other.

Gerard’s breath ghosts hotly over his wet skin as he leans in to whisper into Sergio’s ear. “Where’s your shampoo?” 

“What do you need my shampoo for?” Sergio asks, his expression somewhere between confused and curious.

“Definitely not to wash your hair,” Gerard smirks and Sergio’s eyes widen in realization.  
He licks his lips hungrily. “In my locker.”

“Good,” Gerard whispers but instead of releasing him, he only pulls Sergio closer, hands scraping over his short hair. “Too bad you don’t have your long hair anymore,” he digs his fingers into his scalp and Sergio moans. “I’d actually be tempted.”

“Didn’t know you had a thing for my long hair,” Sergio says breathlessly.

Gerard chuckles and kisses along Sergio’s shoulder. “The things we could have done with that headband.”

Sergio groans when Gerard suddenly lets go of him and disappears back into the dressing room. He ducks his head under the water, eyes closed as his hand drifts down his stomach and closes around his half-hard dick, stroking himself loosely.

 

“Where are we gonna put the phone?”

Sergio startles when Gerard suddenly appears next to him again, carrying his phone and a bottle of shower gel. He rubs the water out of his eyes and takes a look around the room. “Over there,” he says and points towards a small shelf at the opposite wall, but Gerard looks mostly confused so he grabs the phone and props it against the white tiles of the showers. When he moves back under the hot spray, Gerard is just pouring a large amount of shampoo into his palm.

“Come here,” he says and when Sergio moves to face him, he brings his hands up and rubs the gel over Sergio’s short hair, washes his hair until his breathing turns ragged. He moves lower then, across his chest, his touch torturous as he twists and flicks his nipples and by the time he finally reaches his dick, Sergio is already fully hard. He fondles him for a while, his hands nothing but teasing as he rubs at the soft skin behind his balls, causing Sergio to shudder and tremble, hands coming up to hold onto Gerard’s neck as his knees turn to jelly. 

“Turn around,” Gerard’s voice is gruff as he withdraws his hand pouring more shampoo into his palm and slicking himself up liberally. 

Sergio bites his lips and arches his back, bends forward until his ass is pushing against Gerard’s groin. He rests his hands on the shower tiles, head head hanging as he takes deep stuttering breaths.

Gerard’s hands are slippery as they run up and down the tattoos on his back, one hand resting at the base of his neck and pressing him down a little as he lines himself up and feeds just the tip of his dick into him.

“Go slow,” Sergio groans. “I need to be able to train tomorrow.”

“Relax,” Gerard laughs hoarsely and rocks into him, only nudging against him until he finally feels Sergio loosen. He slides in a little further, pausing again when he hits the next ring of muscle and feels Sergio tense around him.

“Fuck,” Gerard grunts, his thumb curling over the swirling lines of black ink on Sergio’s neck, rubbing over the wet skin teasingly, mostly to distract himself from how suffocating Sergio feels around him. “Why are you so fucking tight?”

“Because you don’t fuck me often enough,” Sergio chuckles and rocks back, feels Gerard push in even further. He widens his stance, tilting his hips up and they both moan when Gerard finally slides fully into him. His hands tighten on Sergio’s neck as he fumbles for a better angle, only needing a couple of shaky thrusts until he digs into Sergio’s sweet spot. He stills, giving him time to adjust to the stretch and Sergio can already feel the first edges of pleasure spark up his spine.

“Move,” he begs, his voice dripping with lust and he doesn’t bother keeping quiet, doesn’t bother holding in his moans and grunts as Gerard settles into a languid rhythm, rutting into him with deep, forceful thrusts.

The water keeps pouring onto his back, rivulets running down his neck and over his face, making him tilt his head to the side and squeeze his eyes shut but he can’t bring himself to care, not when Gerard is pounding into him like that, making his insides quiver and his legs shake.

His dick throbs between his legs, begging for any kind of attention, so he reaches down and wraps a hand around himself, strokes himself in time to Gerard’s thrusts. But with only one hand to hold himself up, his fingers soon start slipping on the wet tiles and he almost stumbles forward if it wasn’t for Gerard’s arm winding around his stomach and hauling him upright, the back of his head falling against Gerard’s chest.

“Thanks,” he gasps brokenly, the drastic change of angle pushing Gerard even deeper into him and he clenches tight as they slowly move against each other, the water pouring over both of them now, drenching their skin and making them slide against each other and Gerard is barely pulling out anymore, only rocking into him as he holds him trapped in his arms.

“Oh God,” Sergio moans and bucks into his fist, his grip almost painful as he tugs on himself and he’s already so so close when Gerard goes rigid behind him, his hold on his waist suddenly bruising and his breath harsh against Sergio’s neck, a helpless cry tumbling from his lips as he spills hotly inside of Sergio.

“Already?” Sergio whines and strokes himself faster and all he wants is for Gerard to stay inside him just a little longer but he’s already pulling out and Sergio makes a displeased sound. 

“Please,” he begs, his movements becoming frantic and he can already feel the tension building inside him when Gerard suddenly spins him around and sinks to his knees, his tongue snaking out to lick at him.

“Geri,” Sergio chokes out, his knees buckling from the sheer force of his orgasm as he comes all over Gerard’s lips. He sags against the wall with a rough moan, barely able to stay upright against the slippery tiles as Gerard keeps lapping at his oversensitive shaft.

“Stop,” he whimpers and jerks his hips away. He blinks his eyes open and almost laughs when his gaze falls onto Gerard’s splattered face. “Sorry,” he grins and pulls Gerard to his feet.

“You don’t look sorry at all,” Gerard laughs.

“Because you look hot with my cum all over you,” Sergio smirks and pushes their mouths together, his tongue running along Gerard’s bottom lip and tasting himself there. 

They kiss lazily until the water turns cold, neither of them minding very much as they clean each other off and they’re almost done when Gerard’s stomach suddenly starts growling loudly.

Sergio pulls away with a smile. “Hungry?”

“You have no idea,” Gerard laughs and shuts off the water before he reaches for his phone and cuts the recording.

“You know, the mall has restaurants too,” Sergio says with a grin and wraps a towel around his waist.

Gerard makes a noise somewhere between a laugh and a groan. “Fine, but no shopping until you fed me.”

“Are you gonna let me pick out something for you?” Sergio asks and Gerard can’t help but smile at the hopeful expression on Sergio’s face.

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” 

“Probably,” Sergio grins and reaches for his underwear. “But i’ll make it up to you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)


End file.
